The Purest Blood
by zabeththory
Summary: A l'aube de ses 17 ans, Ari Potter découvre que sa vie lui a été volée par Dumbledore. Contre l'avis général, l'adolescente quitte le monde de la magie et s'envole pour Shreveport où elle pourrait bien faire une rencontre qui changera sa vie.


Paix et Salutations à tous!

Bienvenue sur ma toute première fic, cross over Harry Potter/True Blood.

Résumé: ... Euh... A l'aube de ses 17 ans, Ari Potter apprend que sa vie lui a été volée dès sa naissance. Contre tout avis, elle décide d'aller la récupérer... Près de la Nouvelle Orléans, à Shreveport, bastion de nos vampires préférés!

Niveau couple, je crois qu'on va rester avec Bill et Sookie et qu'on va laisser Ari avec Erik hein? J'adooooooooooooore Erik!

* * *

Prologue :

Fumseck, vénérable phénix de près d'un millénaire, surveillait tranquillement d'un œil tous ces humains qui se disputaient l'attention de son maître. Ou bien qui se disputaient avec son maître, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris la différence. Il voyait le sombre maître de potion adossé à un coin de mur, un air profondément ennuyé au visage, l'évadé d'Azkaban lui hurlait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Une petite rousse criait aussi fort que lui en faisant de grands gestes des bras. Parmi tout ce remue ménage, son maître demeurait impavide. S'était même limite s'il les entendait. Il poussa une trille en ressentant une puissante énergie qui approchait du bureau de l'auguste centenaire.

Eh bien ! Il y en a ici de l'animation ! Fit remarquer une voix féminine froide comme une lame de glace et teinté d'un fort accent slave en ouvrant la porte.

Habillée d'une longue robe noire et bordeaux qui alliait le cuir au velours, ses cheveux noirs bouclés étaient retenus ici et là par des petites pinces en forme de mini chauves souris et ses yeux noirs glacés se promenaient sur la foule. Le visage d'Albus se fendit d'une large grimace qu'elle lui rendit volontiers et il fit apparaître un large fauteuil rien que pour elle.

- Inutile de vous dire pourquoi je suis là vieil homme n'est-ce pas ! Renifla t elle sarcastique avant de sourire à son voisin de droite. - Salut Sev !

- Elvira ! Ca fait un bail !

- Absolument. Pour ceux qui me regardent comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je m'appelle Elvira et je suis une sentinelle d'Eurydion. Où est elle ?

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix eurent l'occasion de voir une chose unique, Albus mal à l'aise, se grattant les cheveux et la barbe.

- Elle a été confiée par des moldus qui l'ont très mal accueillie. - Expliqua Severus, sachant que les foudres de la sentinelle ne retomberaient pas sur elle.

- Je vois ! Autre chose ? - Gronda Elvira à travers ses dents serrées.

- Je crois qu'Ari sera plus explicite que nous. Voici son adresse ! -

- Je vous préviens vieil homme, si je n'aime pas ce que je trouve, priez pour que ma reine se montre clémente avec vous parce que rien d'autre ne vous sauvera ! - Promit la vampire en disparaissant dans un nuage noir.

- Ca va être ma fête ! - Soupira Albus en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

- Je vous avais prévenu Albus mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre. Elvira ne vous fera rien. Ari en revanche, je n'en suis pas si sur. - Ricana le sombre maître de potion.

- Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? - S'enquit Sirius, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que la brune avait fait irruption dans leurs conversation.

- Ca veut dire que les choses risquent de changer drastiquement pour les sorciers et que tout ca sera la faute de votre cher directeur. - Railla Severus en se relaxant dans son fauteuil. - Ca veut aussi dire que je vais enfin pouvoir retourner chez moi ! -

- Est-ce que l'on doit te supplier pour avoir une explication complète ? - Soupira Rémus.

- Arabella n'est pas la fille de James et Lily. Notre reine le leur a confié parce que les Potter faisaient partie de la première Alliance mais le vieux fou ici présent a préféré jouer avec sa chance en profitant de son immortalité pour la glisser dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Ari ne devait rester parmi nous que jusqu'à ses 17 ans, âge auquel le vampire en elle se réveillera. C'est aujourd'hui ! - Expliqua Severus, souriant en voyant les regards indignés de Sirius et Rémus.

Il allait pouvoir se reposer pendant que les deux animaux règleraient leurs comptes avec le vieux fou.

« » « » « »

CEDRIC !

Arabella se réveilla en sursaut le cœur battant la chamade. Elle regarda le mur en face d'elle avant d'éclater en sanglot. Ce n'était pas juste que Cédric soit mort alors qu'elle, vivait encore. Même si le drame s'était déroulé quelques deux ans auparavant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable encore et toujours. Hedwige poussa un hululement courroucé quand un animal noir entra par la fenêtre ouverte. Une chauve souris remarqua Ari quand le petit animal se posa entre ses mains ouvertes. Une toute petite chose brune poilues avec des ailes toute douce et un regard étonnamment intelligent pour un mammifère volant.

- Salut toi ! - Sourit elle en posant sa joue contre le pelage de l'animal.

Tout doux et tout chaud. Hedwige l'aurait déjà pincée si elle avait osé ce genre de privauté avec elle. Et puis, la chauve souris semblait encore jeune. Un bébé peut être.

- Tu ne devrais pas dormir ? -

L'animal poussa une espèce de mini couinement plaintif.

- Oh ! Tu as faim peut être ? Je suis désolée mais ma connaissance en zoologie moldue est très limité alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu manges ! -

La bestioles répondit à sa manière… Et enfonça ses mini crocs dans la paume de sa main, se repaissant de quelques petites gouttes de sang.

- Les chauves souris vampire ne vivent pas en Angleterre ! - Souffla Ari dans un éclair de lucidité. - Bah ! Ça me fait de la compagnie au moins ! -

Elle soupira en entendant son oncle hurler après elle. Encore une journée pourrie songea t elle en passant rapidement un vieux Tee-Shirt et un pantalon usé de Dudley. Elle se figea en passant rapidement devant son miroir. Elle était tellement habituée à son physique qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention et pourtant, la fille qui lui faisait face était différente. Disparus les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux verts masqués par les éternelles lunettes. Ses yeux avaient virés au pourpre aussi séduisant qu'inquiétant. Entre le grenat et l'améthyste. Ses cheveux, toujours noirs, lui arrivaient à présent en bas des fesses et glissaient dans son dos en vagues de soie brillante. Sa peau était translucide, presque éthérée et un peu brillante. Ses formes, la veille timide pour ses 17 ans étaient à présent parfaitement définies et tout à fait mature. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas descendre comme ca songea t elle ahurie en se regardant de bas en haut dans le miroir cassé de sa chambre. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna pendant qu'elle jouait aux poissons hors de l'eau. Pétunia soupira et alla ouvrir la porte, haussant un sourcil devant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elvira avait troqué sa robe d'époque contre une tenue beaucoup plus d'actualité à savoir un jeans, un pull et une courte veste en cuir. Des lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux sensibles.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? - Demanda poliment Pétunia mal à l'aise devant cette femme inconnue.

- Arabella ! - Lâcha simplement la divine créature en entrant dans la maison sans y avoir été invitée.

- Vous… Vous… Vous êtes aussi un monstre ? - Bégaya la moldue terrifiée en reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Je suis le pire d'entre eux. Où est elle ? – Sourit la femme en exhibant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

- Chambre ! - Couina simplement la femme-cheval en lui montrant une porte.

Elvira jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre, souriant en voyant sa petite princesse s'inspecter dans le miroir l'air abasourdie. La chambre était minable. Un taudis comparé au palais qui l'attendait à Eurydion.

- Arabella! - Sourit Elvira en étudiant sa petite princesse d'un rapide regard.

Trop petite, trop maigre sinon, l'ensemble était plutôt concluent. Elle voyait déjà le puissant vampire se réveiller derrière les yeux pourpres de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que je vous connais ? - Demanda doucement la jeune femme intriguée.

Au moins, sa cicatrice étant calme, elle était certaine de ne pas être en face d'un mangemort.

- A mon grand regret, non, tu ne me connais pas. Mais moi je te connais bien. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te regarder grandir sans jamais intervenir. Je le regrette. Peut être que certaines tragédies auraient pu êtres évitées. Je suis navrée pour ton ami. -

- Merci ! - Souffla Ari en fermant brièvement les yeux avant de se reprendre. - Qui êtes vous ? -

- Je m'appelle Elvira. Je vois qu'Una t'a retrouvée rapidement. – Sourit Elvira en pointant la chauve souris du menton.

- Elle s'appelle Una ? Elle a débarqué ce matin et m'a mordue ! J'ignorais qu'il y avait des chauves souris vampires en Angleterre. -

- Il n'y en a pas. Mais nous venons toutes les deux de Moldavie où il y en a beaucoup plus. Bien à présent, permet moi de me présenter. Je suis une vampire. J'ai près de 700 ans. J'appartiens aux sentinelles d'Eurydion. Je sais que tout ceci doit te paraître un peu chinois. A vrai dire, je crois que je préfèrerais que nous parlions de tout ceci dans le bureau de ton directeur à Poudlard. Il y a certaine chose qu'il doit t'expliquer. -

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue aujourd'hui ? -

- Tu as 17 ans ! Maintenant, fais tes valises. Je t'emmène faire les magasins, puis nous irons à Poudlard pour voir ton directeur enfin, si tout va bien, nous terminerons pas Gringott. Le programme te va ? -

Ari hocha doucement la tête et rassembla tout ce à quoi elle tenait dans une malle qu'elle rétrécit et mis dans sa poche avant de relâcher Hedwige qui s'envola vivement par la fenêtre.

- Elle ne reviendra pas ici ! - Avertit Elvira en passant devant les Dursley avant de sortir à la suite de la jeune femme et de claquer la porte, la sortant presque de ses gonds. - Bon, il faut de toute urgence te trouver des vêtements ! - Grimaça l'illustre vampire en fronçant son ravissant petit nez devant ses fripes.

Elles prirent un taxi et se rendirent dans le plus grand centre commercial de Londres. Arabella protesta quelques fois en voyant son aînée payer pour tous ses achats. Elvira considérait qu'après avoir manqué 16 années d'anniversaire et de noël, elle pouvait bien se permettre de réclamer tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui acheta tout l'attirail d'une moldue normale, vêtements, maquillage, téléphone portable, lecteur mp3, ordinateur, appareil photo et d'autres trucs dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elvira se contenta de tout acheter en lui faisant un sourire mystérieux, voilà qui promettait !

« » « » « »

Poudlard ne lui apporta pas le réconfort habituel. Tous ses bons souvenirs du château s'envolaient en repensant au corps sans vie de Cédric et de ceux qui avaient suivi. Elvira lui prit la main et la tira derrière elle jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il n'y avait désormais plus que Severus qui exultait dans un coin. Probablement avait il hâte de voir l'altercation des différentes parties.

- Eh bien ! Vous avez du avoir une journée très fructueuses dites moi ! - Sourit Albus en regardant les sachets qu'elles tenaient toutes les deux.

- Ne tentez pas de noyer le dragon vieux crouton. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je vous laisse le soin de lui expliquer comment vous l'avez manipulée et entraînée dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne. -

- Pardon ? - Reprit Ari mortellement calme.

Elle ne se sentait pas franchement bien depuis la découverte de tous les changements dans son corps. Une migraine phénoménale commençait à poindre le bout de son nez et elle avait l'impression d'être un barrage sur le point d'exploser. Pas très agréable en somme.

- Potter et Lily n'ont jamais été vos parents miss ! - Lâcha Severus en l'invitant à s'asseoir, voyant que les deux autres préféraient s'incendier du regard. - Je suis également une sentinelle. Nous appartenons au royaume d'Eurydion qui est le dernier et unique véritable bastion vampire. Je pourrais tout vous expliquer mais Elvira a quelque chose de bien plus radicale donc, je n'aborderais que votre propre histoire. Notre reine se nomme Sofia. Quand son mari est mort assassiné il y a quelques années, sa santé a commencé à décliner. Les vampires sont effectivement immortels sauf s'ils choisissent de vouloir mourir. Elle s'est un peu remise quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte malheureusement, le récent décès de son âme sœur et son envie de disparaître l'avaient beaucoup affaiblie et l'accouchement a failli lui être fatal. Elle craignait de trépasser et de laisser sa fille unique se retrouver dans des conflits d'intérêt avec d'autres vampires donc, elle a choisi de l'éloigner du royaume jusqu'à sa majorité, ses 17 ans. 17 ans est un age primordial chez les vampires de sang pur puisque c'est à cet âge là que le vampire se réveille et prend l'ascendant sur l'humain. L'apparence change aussi. Donc, Sofia a choisi de confier sa fille adorée a quelqu'un qui pourrait lui apprendre de véritables valeurs. Les seuls choix disponibles se trouvaient dans les riches familles de notre monde mais elle ne voulait pas que sa précieuse princesse se retrouve entre les mains des partisans de Voldemort. Elle a donc prit le parti d'écouter l'une de ses sentinelles et de confier l'enfant à un couple charmant, amoureux et rêvant d'avoir un bébé. Je vous dois des excuses miss parce que c'est de ma faute si quelque part, vous avez terminés chez les Dursley. Je pensais que Lily et James seraient des parents parfaits pour vous. De plus, les Potter faisaient partie de la première Alliance et ils avaient donc un statu reconnu parmi les vampires. Je ne croyais pas que Voldemort vous prendrait pour cible. -

Il se tut pour reprendre son souffle et la fixa réellement désolé. Ses grand yeux pourpres étaient fixés sur lui, incrédules et désemparés. Elle refusait de le croire même s'il savait qu'il ne disait que la vérité.

- Princesse ! Ceci contient du sang de votre mère. Je suis censée vous l'injecter directement dans le cœur pour que vous profitiez de ses expériences, ses connaissances et celle de tous vos aïeux. -

Des millénaires d'histoire songea Ari en regardant l'aiguille de 15cm de long. Elle n'avait jamais rien su de ses parents. James, Lily ou quelqu'un d'autres et ces quelques millilitres de sang contenaient plus d'information qu'elle serait jamais capable d'en assimiler. Elle ramena ses nouveaux longs cheveux derrière son épaule et avança la poitrine. Elvira enfonça l'aiguille directement dans son cœur et la serra contre elle, sachant très bien ce qui suivrait. Le corps de la jeune femme se révulsa et elle aurait chuté au sol si ce n'était pour Elvira qui la tenait fermement. Des millénaires d'histoire défilaient sous les yeux d'Ari et à chaque nouvelle dynastie, une porte s'ouvrait dans son esprit. Les voix, faibles au début, résonnaient à présent dans sa tête comme dans le hall d'une gare. Les émotions affluaient en elle sans y trouver le moindre écho, le sang circulait à toute vitesse amenant son cœur à battre d'avantage. La douleur cessa soudain avec l'efflux des images mais les voix, les émotions, elles, n'avaient pas disparues. Bien au contraire.

' _Mal barré mon vieil Albus ! Elle va nous tuer quand elle saura la vérité. Neville le garçon qui a survécu… Ridicule_ !' Songeait Albus malgré son air habituellement bon enfant.

' _Prends en de la graine vieux schnok ! Elle va revenir avec moi ma princesse. La reine se sentira mieux, elle guérira et tout ira pour le mieux. Pourquoi ne viendrait elle pas avec moi alors que je peux tout lui offrir.'_ Ca, s'était Elvira.

' _Elle est magnifique. Elle ressemble beaucoup à notre reine. A son père aussi. Les mêmes yeux. Je me demande si elle aura aussi ses dons ! J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas et qu'elle comprendra que je ne l'ai traitée de cette manière que pour l'endurcir un peu.'_ Severus l'étonnait de plus en plus.

Ari regarda ses mains comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle elle. Elle se sentait forte, indestructible, fière. Elle avait envie de vivre, de laisser la petite Ari larmoyante derrière elle et d'aller de l'avant.

- Princesse ? - Risqua Elvira en la relâchant complètement.

- Vous pouvez retourner à Eurydion sans moi. Dites à la reine, Sofia, ma mère, comme vous voulez, que je ne reviendrais pas maintenant. On m'a volé 17 années et je compte bien les récupérer. Je ne coupe pas le contact, après tout, tu as mon numéro de portable et je serais ravie d'apprendre à la connaître. Albus, je vous tiens comme entier responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé toutes ces années. J'ignore encore ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous faire mais une chose est certaine, débrouillez vous avec Neville parce que je quitte l'Angleterre dès que possible. -

- Tu ne peux pas faire ca ! - S'écria le vieux en faisant un pas vers elle.

Mauvais mouvement. Ari leva un main pour se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et Albus se retrouva immédiatement suspendu en l'air.

- Je crois que j'adore être un vampire ! - Assura t elle radieuse en le relaissant tomber sur son bureau.

- Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler tout ca ! - Sourit Severus, soulagé de la voir enfin heureuse. - Est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul ? -

- Bien sur ! C'est terminé Albus. Pour ma part, tout est terminé et priez pour que je ne revienne jamais pour vous parce que ma vengeance sera terrible ! - Soupira t elle en suivant Severus jusque dans les cachots.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? -

- Quitter l'Angleterre. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les vampires mais je suppose qu'à part Eurydion, il n'y a rien d'autre. -

- Oh ! Détrompe toi. Tu veux vraiment quitter l'Angleterre ? Va en Amérique. Près de la Nouvelle Orléans, il y a une ville qui s'appelle Shreveport et un bar pour vampire appelé Fangtasia. Tu apprendras plus de choses sur les vampires là bas qu'à Eurydion. Mais fais attention Ari, fais ce que tu veux mais en aucun cas ils ne doivent savoir qui tu es. Ce ne sont que des hybrides et tu es notre future reine. On ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir. Surtout si tu refuses qu'une garde ne t'accompagne. -

- Vous m'en voulez ? -

- Jamais. Mais je me serais attendu à ce que toi tu m'en veuilles. -

- Vous vouliez m'endurcir. Je crois que maintenant, je peux comprendre ca ! Et je ne peux que vous remercier. Dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas tout dit bien avant mais je vous doit ma vie. Vous m'avez rendu ma vie Severus Rogue. -

- Tes dons t'ouvriront beaucoup de portes Ari ! J'aimerais que tu me permettes une grande privauté. Je voudrais que tu m'autorises à te mordre et que tu me rendes la pareille ! -

- Pourquoi ? -

- Comme ca, je serais capable de te sentir en moi et si tu as le moindre souci, je viendrais immédiatement. Tu sais à quel point le danger t'adore ! -

- Effectivement ! - Pouffa t elle en lui tendant son poignet.

- Et puis, les vampires que tu rencontreras me sentiront en toi et hésiteront à 2 fois avant de t'attaquer. Une sentinelle d'Eurydion n'est pas un ennemi qu'ils voudraient avoir ! -

- Ni la famille royale je suppose ! -

- Encore moins ! Tes pouvoirs et tes dons personnels en sont la preuve ! -

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi une sorcière ? -

- C'est l'évolution ! Tu es la première de la lignée a être une sorcière mais pas à avoir des pouvoirs ! Ta mère est télépathe et empathe. Ton père était pyrokinésiste et télékinésiste. On dirait que tu as hérité des deux ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est dans ton sang. Tu parviendras à les dominer sans aucun problème. -

- On verra. Shreveport alors ? -

- Oui. Tu as besoin d'aide pour mettre tes affaires en ordre ? -

- Non. Je vais aller à Gringott, prendre le premier avion en partance pour la Nouvelle Orléans et j'aviserais sur place. Mais de toute manière, je vous tiendrais tous au courant ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je suis libre ! -

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel princesse ! -

- Ca aussi je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire ! Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de fuir dignement l'Angleterre. Merci de m'avoir aidé. -

- C'est mon devoir ! Tu auras toujours l'aide que tu veux auprès de nous mais c'est la dernière fois où je peux te tutoyer. Après ca, tu redeviens ma princesse et moi, l'un de tes gardes. -

- Après, ca sera moins drôle alors ! A bientôt Severus ! -

- A bientôt princesse ! - Sourit il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé et sortit rapidement du château avant d'être retenue par quelqu'un d'autre. Adieu Poudlard songea t elle en regardant une dernière fois le château avant de disparaître du parc, prête pour une nouvelle vie.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce petit Prologue? Laissez une tite review! Ca fait toujours plaisir! ^^ bisous et à bientôt!


End file.
